Decisiones
by Ilet Moratar
Summary: Fakir y Ahiru próximos a los cambios que trae volverse adultos. Ahiru ha madurado, ¿y él, tendrá miedo a verla como una mujer?
1. Chapter 1

_Para Angel Dark Fire y Lirio-Chan, que esperaron una segunda parte de Lovuletto. _

_A diferencia de la primera, se toparán con un Fakir y Ahiru en esa lucha del adolescente que se vuelve adulto y trae consigo tantas contradicciones, amén de un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Pero sobre todo, el choque entre la madurez temprana en las chicas, que por lo general, sabemos lo que queremos –incluso alguien como Ahiru- y el miedo en los chicos, que a veces no saben cómo enfrentar los cambios._

_Espero les agrade y pasen un buen momento imaginando estas escenas._

_Besos a tods ls que siguieron Lovuletto._

_Ilet._

"Decisiones"

Por: Ilet Moratar

Capítulo I

"_**Siempre hacemos daño a aquellos que amamos.**_

_**Diríase que desde el momento en que queremos a otro,**_

_**Lo destinamos a sufrimientos que no le habían alcanzado todavía".**_

_**Maurice Maeterlinck**_

La ceremonia de graduación había sido todo lo solemne que se esperaba de la Academia Kinkan. Primaba la elegancia y el buen gusto por encima de todas las cosas, de modo que a partir de ese día iba a añadir un hermoso recuerdo a otros tantos de su corta vida como humana. Sin embargo, Ahiru sentía una débil punzada de tristeza y dolor. Tanto Fakir como ella habían recibido el título que les acreditaba como egresados, pero aún no… Lo observó de reojo, tan gallardo y masculino en su traje negro, le daba el brazo, sin embargo, aún no…

—¿Quieres cambiar esa cara? —se estremeció al oírlo— Ya eres una excelente bailarina, tienes el mundo al alcance de la mano, ¿y todavía luces triste?

—Awawa —fue todo cuanto ella alcanzó a murmurar.

—Te he dicho que cuando vayas a hablarme, hazlo de modo que se te entienda. —el tono de él no fue más brusco de lo normal— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Por toda respuesta, la chica dejó de asir su brazo y se alejó hacia donde estaban Pique y Lilie.

—¿Qué bicho la habrá picado ahora? —musitó Fakir, siguiéndola con la mirada. Sin duda, las mujeres eran en extremo difíciles.

—Me temo que esta vez sí nos despedimos, —la voz de Mythos lo sacó de su abstracción— te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí en estos años. Has sido un buen amigo, Fakir. Y aunque no te lo diga, Rue también te lo agradece.

Por toda respuesta, el trigueño le estrechó la mano y emitió un gruñido.

—De más está decir que tanto Ahiru como tú serán bienvenidos en mi reino. De hecho, me gustaría obsequiarte con un título nobiliario.

—Ser tu amigo es suficiente —el caballero sonrió—. Me basta con llegar a maestro coreógrafo de la Academia, vivir en la pequeña casa que me cedió Charon, y tener animales para criar.

—Quizás deberías añadir "una pequeña familia", que incluye a la buena esposa, con sus seis hijos —Mythos no pudo evitar una carcajada, al recordar que la pelinaranja había manifestado su interés en una amplia descendencia.

—Ni que estuviera loco —Fakir negó de plano, molesto por la abierta manifestación de su amigo—, y tú, mira a ver a quien le haces chanza… Rue parece bien dispuesta a perpetuar la casta.

—Bueno, en nuestro caso, es normal —Mythos se encogió de hombros—. Toda familia real tiene la obligación de un heredero.

—Me maravilla lo fácil que ves la idea.

—Fakir, amo a Rue. Quiero vivir con y para ella —el príncipe se tornó serio—. Si mal no recuerdo, esperabas este momento para proponerle a Ahiru lo mismo.

—Ya habrá tiempo…

—No te reconozco. ¿La amas de verdad?

—Solo quiero hacer bien las cosas —Fakir se sintió agredido—, claro que la amo. Más de lo que sentiste por ella, siendo Princesa Tutu.

—No te pongas a la defensiva, no busco atacarte —se apresuró a indicar Mythos—. Sólo quiero ayudar, como amigo.

—¿Ayudarme? —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros— No entiendo con qué.

—Me doy cuenta de que vuelves a tener miedo. Lo percibo muy claro, gracias a que me devolvieron el corazón.

—"En mal momento".

—¿No quieres hablar de eso, Fakir? —Mythos lo interrogó con la mirada— Si no deseas confiar en mí, entonces dile a Neko sensei, o a Charon, después de todo es como un padre para ti. A quien desees, pero no te lo guardes adentro, como otras tantas cosas —el príncipe le señaló con discreción a Ahiru—. Ella está esperando a que te decidas, y se marchitará si llega a pensar que lo dijiste solo por quitártela de encima.

—¡Pero qué rayos estás pensando! —Fakir lo tomó de las solapas— ¡No soy un villano, soy un caballero!

—Demuéstraselo entonces —con parsimonia, Mythos hizo que lo soltara—. No creo que le temas a las responsabilidades, nadie es más juicioso que tú. Cuidado, Fakir, si el miedo pesa más que el amor que le tienes, entonces, no es amor.

—Tú no entiendes nada —el trigueño le respondió con un crujir de dientes—, porque la quiero a morir es que temo herirla. Ahiru... —suavizó la expresión— es tan inocente.

—Pero se ha vuelto humana y desea lo mismo que tú. No vas a proponerle algo que te ensucie la conciencia. Es increíble que tenga que decírtelo yo.

—Con Rue supongo que es más fácil, —en el tono de Fakir había mordacidad— ella no duda a la hora de tirársete encima.

—Voy a hacer como que no te escuché. No soy el mismo de antes y eso lo sabes bien, —replicó Mythos, grave— ahora no dudaré en sacudirte.

La voz de Neko sensei llegó hasta sus oídos, eliminando las tensiones.

—Casi todos los finales de ballet tienen por común el matrimonio. ¡Una boda! La Bella Durmiente, por ejemplo, Coppelia, Don Quijote…

—"Boda, casarse, firmar un papel" —pensó Fakir y arrugó el ceño— "¿Por qué se me hace tan complicado?"

Parte de aquella inquietud la respondió Rue, al acercarse.

—Debo reconocer que hoy Ahiru está más cerca de Princess Tutu —el comentario de la princesa hizo que el caballero se estremeciera—. Los chicos no dejan de admirarla ¿qué haces ahí parado como un idiota, Fakir? Si todos saben que la reclamaste como tuya, al menos haz tu papel y acompáñala.

—Cállate de una vez, cuervo —estaba más enfadado con él mismo, que con ella—. Estaré feliz cuando te vea ir con Mythos.

—Oh, totalmente de acuerdo —respondió la chica, mordaz.

—No te olvides, Fakir —el príncipe le estrechó cordial la mano—. Espero que al encontrarnos de nuevo, tengas buenas que darnos.

—Preocúpate ahora por sobrevivir al amor del cuervo, que parece más mortal que su odio… —sonrió irónico, mientras respondía a la despedida— y más pegajoso que el limo.

—¡Oh, ya se van! —Ahiru acortó la distancia con un par de saltitos, intentando llegar a tiempo— ¡Les enviaré muchas cartas!

—Espero que no termines diciéndoles la misma sarta de tonterías que pusiste en aquellas —acotó Fakir—. En todo caso, prefiero escribirlas yo.

—No pasará lo mismo, ya no está Drosselmeyer ¿Cierto? —ella evadió el tono sarcástico, y se dedicó a agitar su mano en un adiós— ¿Por qué quieres traerlo de vuelta, Fakir?

—Me gustaría saber de dónde sacas ideas tan cursis. ¿Cómo voy a desear que ese viejo regrese?

—Solo hay que ver tu cara de tragedia —resopló ella—. Drosselmeyer estaría más que complacido.

Por un instante, bajó la mirada. Ahiru estaba frente a él, hermosa en su traje, que resaltaba con delicadeza unas curvas juveniles. Lógico que los demás la admiraran, aquella patita había cambiado, y no sólo a su condición humana. Estaba dando una primicia de lo que sería en verano, aquella muchacha que ahora era primavera.

—"¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil, maldición? A mí, que conozco sus sentimientos, que la he besado…" —Sus ojos topaban con el detalle del amplio escote, revelador de un misterio que lo atraía y a la vez le daba miedo, y justo en ese instante, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta— "No es el compromiso lo que me detiene… Es el temor a verla otra vez y no poder resistirme…"

—Fakir, —susurró ella, mirándole con preocupación— ¿qué te sucede?

—No es nada —negó, reponiéndose—. Quizás debiéramos regresar a casa de Charon. Rachel se esmeró para tenernos el banquete listo después de la ceremonia.

—¿Es cierto que está esperando un bebé? —preguntó Ahiru, ilusionada— ¡Ah, creo que toda chica debe ser madre y Rachel…!

—Sí, se ve muy bien.

—Fakir… —la chica lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo. Pero titubeó, sin decir una palabra.

—¿Otra vez te muerdes la lengua? —muy en el fondo, rogó porque no soltara aquello que bien sabía— Ya te he dicho que cuando quieras…

—Lo sé, pero cuesta un poco hacerlo —por un momento, él esperaba verla chocar las puntas de sus dedos índice, como siempre que estaba nerviosa. Esta vez la reacción fue por completo diferente—. Quisiera que me abrieras más tu corazón.

Aquello lo desarmó por completo. Había negado para sí mismo que Ahiru estaba madurando, y en un instante, ella le abría los ojos al cambio. No podía seguir tratándola a evasivas. Quedó en silencio, hasta que sus pasos los alejaron del ambiente festivo, hacia aquella glorieta donde se sucedían los encuentros de Rue con el príncipe.

—Tú conseguiste cambiarme —dejó que ella ocupara los escalones a siniestra, y acomodara la espalda a una de las columnas, para después sentarse a su lado—, cambiarme en muchas formas, Ahiru. Te veo, me miro, y nada es igual que antes.

—¿Eso te ha hecho daño? —la chica se inclinó hacia él, inquieta— ¿Por qué nunca lo dices?

—Porque no es como piensas —musitó Fakir, enojado—. No quiero que confundas las cosas.

—Explícamelas entonces —un par de ojos celestes se abrieron interrogantes—, cada vez te entiendo menos.

Por toda respuesta, Ahiru sintió el abrazo con que la atraía hacia su cuerpo. El calor de aquella ternura escondida bajo la piel de Fakir, de haberlo descubierto antes, hubiera podido cambiar todo el curso de la historia, desde el principio. Con ganas de corresponder, entreabrió los labios. El beso no se hizo esperar, profundo, cada vez más intenso. Las lenguas comenzaban a jugar un rol importante, donde cada roce e intercambio de humedad significaba un paso más para escapar al límite impuesto. El rubor de los primeros días había desaparecido bajo el intenso escarlata del esfuerzo por robarse mutuamente el aire hasta no poder más.

—Quiero… —jadeó ella, apenas la dejó escapar, los ojos entrecerrados. En su pecho un cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones, punzantes y dolorosas, mezcladas con la ansiedad de alcanzar una dicha que no alcanzaba a definir todavía— quiero…

—Dejémoslo así —se apartó con delicadeza, como para no ofenderla—. No hace falta que lo digas. Lo sé.

—A veces quisiera volver a ser un pato.

—¿Un pato? —Fakir abrió los ojos, sorprendido. En el rostro de Ahiru había el mismo pesar que otrora la había llevado al fondo del lago.

—Mi verdadera naturaleza jamás me dio tal dolor —susurró ella, incorporándose. El caballero le tendió la mano para sostenerla—. Es tan distinto a soñar con un pas de deux, y la espera por ver a Mythos sonreír no me provocó la mitad de esta angustia —sus miradas se encontraron en un duelo de sinceridad—. Prometiste que siempre estarías junto a mí, ¡y ahora lo necesito más que nunca!

—Ahiru… —Fakir dejó correr los dedos por sus mejillas, apartando unas lágrimas que recién brotaban de los ojos celestes— Perdóname, he vuelto a sentir miedo. Un caballero, tsch… —la abrazó otra vez, con la seguridad de que podría compensarla— un caballero que teme decirle a su princesa cuánto la desea.

—¿Sueñas conmigo por las noches? —el susurro en el oído, provocó que él se ruborizara de pies a cabeza. Era normal que Ahiru a veces no reparara en el alcance que podían tener sus palabras.

—Oe, no, no te hagas esas ideas… —intentó poner remedio a la situación, pero la tristeza en el gesto de la chica lo hizo retractarse. Dejó caer, derrotado, la cabeza sobre su hombro— Sueño con el día que pueda tenerte conmigo, para siempre.

—¿Tienes que escribirlo para que se haga realidad? —la pregunta llevaba implícita la inocencia de la niña Ahiru.

—No, pero Dios me libre de ir a proponerle hoy a Neko sensei una boda —sonrió Fakir, algo más animado al recuperar su confianza—. Hemos hecho esperar más de la cuenta a Rachel y a Charon, creo que estaría bien si les decimos a ellos primero.

—¿Decirles qué? —para algunas cosas, la chica seguía tan despistada como antes.

—No tienes remedio —Fakir sacudió reprobatorio la cabeza—. Que hemos decidido poner un límite a la espera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

"_**La vida es maravillosa, si no se le tiene miedo" **_

_**Charles Chaplin**_

El vientre de Rachel indicaba un embarazo bastante avanzado, y Ahiru contemplaba con curiosidad la enorme protuberancia.

—Es posible que venga más de uno, me han dicho —sonrió la chica trigueña, a la par que servía los platos—, de modo que pronto quedaré sin cabellos, de tanto halármelos.

—Me alegro de verte feliz —sonrió Ahiru, imaginándose a ella misma en un estado similar y tropezando a cada paso—. Algún día yo también… En un principio quería tener seis, pero… —calló al notar que Fakir arrugaba el ceño.

—Oh, sin duda serás una madre amorosa. Me encantará llegar y encontrarme con unos pequeños de cabello negro y ojos verdes —Rachel hizo un guiño al chico, provocándolo—. Tendrás que doblar tu paciencia, Charon.

—No me molestará hacerlo, tenlo por seguro —aprobó el herrero, agradeciendo el plato que le tendía la muchacha—. Ya va siendo hora de retirarme, debo tomar aprendices.

—¿Quién les ha dicho que…? —Fakir apretó los puños con enojo, el rostro por completo ruborizado.

—Hijo, lo normal en estos casos es que todo hombre haga su vida —Charon rió ante lo que para él era más que evidente—. Alcanzaste la mayoría de edad, tienes una carrera lograda, una casa junto a la mía, que aunque pequeña, es cómoda y bien tuya. Lo único que podría faltarte es una compañera que responda a los intereses de tu corazón… Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que ya lo has decidido.

—¡Pero todavía es demasiado pronto para la idea de los hijos! —el joven se defendió con vergüenza— Ahiru y yo recién estamos discutiendo la fecha de nuestro compromiso.

—Vaya un caballero cobarde —musitó Rachel con descontento, sirviéndole menos a su hermano de crianza—, tienes diecinueve años, Fakir.

—¡No soy un cobarde! Quiero hacer las cosas como deben ser… —maldijo para sus adentros aquella insistencia en el tema. La pelirroja no había dicho una sola palabra y tenía la vista clavada en el plato, sin probar bocado— Hablaré con Neko sensei para que prepare la ceremonia.

—Es bueno saber que se trata de algo definitivo. —aprobó el herrero, dando cuenta final de su ración y palmeó el hombro de Fakir, sentado a su diestra— No tengas miedo a hablar del futuro, hijo mío. Puedes cerrarle la puerta a la dicha si no alimentas los sueños. Mira a Rachel, toda su felicidad y la de su esposo cabe ahora en ese pequeño espacio —señaló el vientre de la chica y sonrió—. No hay que apresurarse, los niños vendrán tarde o temprano.

—Al menos, —la chica trigueña intentó desinhibir algo más a su hermano adoptivo— ¿ya tienen idea de la fecha?

/

Regresaron en silencio a la Academia, Fakir con la certeza de que algo no había ido del todo bien en aquella cena. Ahiru estaba más callada de lo normal, apenas le prestaba atención y lucía cabizbaja.

—"Puedes cerrarle la puerta a tu dicha si no alimentas los sueños" —las palabras de Charon vinieron a su mente—. Lo siento, creí que sería una buena idea compartir la tarde con ellos, pero te ves triste.

—¿Para qué me hiciste humana? —ella levantó el rostro— Vuelvo a preguntarte y no hallo una respuesta clara — las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos— ¿Por qué tanto rodeo para hablarme de todo esto que nos pasa?

Fakir tragó en seco, debatiéndose entre el deseo de consolarla y el temor a infligir las reglas de su código.

—Escucha, Ahiru… —suspiró— Vivimos en una ciudad, y los humanos tienen cánones de moral. No ven bien que dos chicos tengan más intimidad que la debida para una relación de noviazgo, antes de su boda —volvía a avergonzarse—. Soy un caballero, no quiero faltar a mi honor, nadie te señalará por mi culpa... Y no es la única razón… La mayoría de los chicos sólo disfrutan el placer, no ven más allá de las caricias y muchos —añadió enojado, recordando la sangre del cuervo en Mythos—, se aprovechan de la inestabilidad emocional de las chicas.

—Comienzo a entender —asintió ella con un gesto de cabeza—, pero nunca he pensado que tú seas esa clase de bestia.

—"Menos mal" —Fakir alzó los ojos al cielo y se detuvo ante la reja que cerraba el terreno de la Academia—. Te dejaré aquí, Ahiru. Por ahora, será mejor que viva junto a Charon.

—¿Hablarás con Neko sensei mañana?

—Sin falta, lo prometo —en su sonrisa, toda la nobleza que lo caracterizaba—. Pienso que en un mes estará bien. Duerme tranquila.

—Du… Due… rme… con…conmi… ¡Cuá! —se llevó las manos a la boca, al darse cuenta de que no podía contener sus palabras, como en los tiempos en que todavía se transformaba en pato— ¡Yo… awawawa!

—Acabo de explicarte por qué no lo hago, Ahiru. ¿Sabes los problemas que tendrías si me vieran salir de tu habitación?

—Es que no quiero dormir sola —chocó las puntas de los dedos, convirtiéndose otra vez en la niña pelirroja—. Te prometo que no voltearé, ni siquiera voy a moverme.

—No hablemos más de eso —Fakir bajó la mirada al suelo—, ¿crees que un caballero no cae en tentación?

—Creo en ti —sonrió ella—, al principio temía un poco tu carácter. Pero después de conocerte, me siento segura.

—Tonta, nunca te fíes de un hombre —aseveró él, cruzándose de brazos—. Ni siquiera de un caballero.

—Sé que puedo soñar en paz a tu lado. Confío en ti.

—¿Estás probando mi entereza, Ahiru? —la enfrentó, molesto. Luego suspiró— No es bueno que demuestres así tus deseos.

—Los callaré entonces —la chica hizo un puchero—, si eso prefieres. Hasta mañana, Fakir —lo besó tan ligero que apenas notó el roce—. Nos veremos temprano.

—¡Espera, Ahiru! —la llamó en vano, al notar que se alejaba sin mirar atrás— ¡Ahiru! —inútil continuar gritando. En viejas ocasiones, solía volverse tantas veces que terminaba de espaldas contra un arbusto, o caía a la fuente sin remedio. Y no había sido el único cambio…— "Su beso, tenía el sabor de la escarcha".

/

Lo había ignorado, simplemente. Iba de un quehacer a otro sin prestarle la más mínima deferencia. Él no era de corretear tras una chica, que lo mataran si se le ocurría semejante cosa en un momento de ofuscación. Pero Ahiru había pasado de ser una simple niña malcriada, a la muchacha con la que estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida.

—Nya, Ahiru san, noto que tu pointe hoy es más seguro —aprobó el gato, satisfecho—. Creo que puedes rebasar con creces aquella actuación que hiciste como Kitri.

—¿Yo? —ella detuvo el baile para mirarlo extrañada— Pensé que no había presentaciones hasta dentro de un mes.

—Tenemos que montar una obra para la próxima semana. Quiero mostrarle a la troupe Elekki los progresos que has tenido y Don Quijote es un ballet que permite evaluar con rigor la técnica y la expresión. Me parece que Fakir, aunque trabaje la coreografía, no debe abandonar su carrera como primer bailarín. Además, es el mejor Basilio que hemos tenido.

—De acuerdo, sensei. Con su permiso, haré el calentamiento —se inclinó respetuosa ante el gato—. Si Fakir sama lo desea, puede esperar a que termine los ejercicios en la barra, para ensayar los pas de deux. —y sin decir más, se dirigió a un extremo del salón.

—Oe, ¿quién se cree que es? —el moreno la observó de mal talante, molesto sobre todo por la mirada que le dirigió Neko sensei.

—Pensé que habían superado las rencillas de los trece años —declaró el felino, cruzándose de brazos—. Fakir sama, los problemas deben ser discutidos fuera del lugar. No obstante… —se le acercó sigiloso— podría aconsejarte al respecto, si se trata de…

—Ahiru y yo decidimos comprometernos —visto que no había nadie más en el salón, el moreno se anduvo sin rodeos. Buscó un gesto de interés en la chica, pero ella parecía más concentrada que nunca en sus movimientos—, pensamos que podría ayudarnos a preparar algo sencillo.

—¡¿Nya? ¿Finalmente Ahiru san y tú van a casarse?

—Un mes nos parece bien, de ser posible. No quisiera extenderlo más —el chico elevó un tanto la voz para que ella reparara en el uso del singular, no hubo reacción—. Usaríamos el parque de la glorieta, además de los terrenos con las fuentes.

—¡La Academia completa, de ser necesario! —el entusiasmo desbordó las emociones de Neko sensei— Solo hay un pequeño problema… Estaré unas semanas ausente después de la presentación ante la troupe Elekki. ¿No pudieran adelantarlo un poco? Nya, mejor hacen la obra dentro de su propia ceremonia y todos felices.

—Oe, ¿qué piensas de eso? No has dicho ni media palabra —Fakir se volvió irritado hacia Ahiru—. Tú eres quien decide.

Ella hizo un ademán positivo con la cabeza y siguió trabajando en la barra.

—¿Uhm? ¿Es mi parecer, o Ahiru san se ha tomado muy en serio la idea de ser la primera bailarina de la Academia? —el gato batió palmas, atrayendo la atención de la chica— Basta de calentamiento por ahora, muéstrenme las variaciones del primer acto del Quijote, y la coda.

Todo fue bien hasta que tuvieron que unirse en la última. Kitri no parecía tan solícita con Basilio como debía esperarse, y el felino maulló de puro disgusto. Igual sucedió al repetirla una y otra vez.

—¡No es la idea, lo saben! —Neko sensei mostró su inconformidad— Ahiru san, si vuelvo a sorprender una expresión más digna del hada Carabosse que de Kitri la Hermosa, ¡terminarás casándote conmigo y no con Fakir!

—Lo haré mejor, lo prometo —la chica se inclinó ante él—. Aunque no me importaría.

—¡¿Nya? Debo haber oído mal, Ahiru san.

Contrario a su natural muestra de indiferencia cuando el gato expresaba su amenaza preferida, Fakir se estremeció. No es que tuviera celos de Neko sensei, pero ella… lo había dicho con toda intensión de sacudirlo… y era extraño que lo hubiese logrado. Aunque al final les escuchara reír, dejándolo en una broma.

—Ya que nos remitimos al humor, quizás deberíamos hacer una pauta en el arte danzario y trabajar más la mímica. Por suerte, no tenemos a Mythos para crear un altercado, como en los viejos tiempos —sonrió el gato, recordando la batalla campal que armaran éste y Fakir cuando representaban el suicidio del barbero—. Imagino que ahora todo salga de maravillas. Quiero una entrega total de los personajes.

El diálogo entre ambos fluyó hasta el momento en que Ahiru le tomó las manos y él hizo como que le tocaba el busto. No había sido intencional, pero sus dedos traicioneros a todo código de honor, dibujaron una caricia en los pechos de la jovencita. Sintió el estremecimiento involuntario de ella, plegándose al fugaz contacto y una acción desencadenó la otra, cuando sus labios se encontraron.

—Lo siento —murmuró él—. No sé en qué pude ofenderte.

Por toda respuesta, la chica sonrió.

—¡Magnífico! —Neko sensei volvía a caer presa del arrebato ante lo verosímil de la actuación e interrumpió el curso de la obra— Disipar las barreras morales a la hora de convertirse en los protagonistas. Ese es el secreto.

Apenas el gato consideró que habían dominado el concepto de aquel acto, los dejó practicar a solas por el resto del día. Fakir parecía haber recuperado la confianza y contrario a lo usual, disfrutaba repetir la controvertida escena. Ahiru le detuvo las manos con uno de sus característicos aleteos.

—Ese Basilio era un perfecto sinvergüenza —musitó, aparentando estar ofendida—. Por su culpa, todos los chicos se aprovechan de la situación.

—Oe, ¿me estás diciendo oportunista? —Fakir alzó una ceja. En realidad, le importaba que ella no pensara tal cosa de sus intensiones— Peor la Kitri, que le sigue el juego.

—Cuando Mythos me tocó el corazón, sentí miedo. Era esta misma parte, sin embargo, ahora puedo notar la diferencia —Ahiru fue a sentarse en un extremo de la habitación, deshaciendo el atado de sus zapatillas. Lo observó acuclillarse frente a ella, después de haberla seguido—. Con él, tenía que disimular el temor al roce de sus manos.

—¿Y por qué no al de las mías? —el caballero la miró intenso, luego de alzarle el mentón con el índice— No tengo la sangre del cuervo en mis venas, pero…

—Nunca me harías daño, aunque tus caricias fueran más osadas —si sus palabras ayudaban a fortalecer aquel sentimiento, no las escatimaría. Dejó que se aventurara en un beso, para añadir después—… aún si no es el tiempo que la ciudad nos exige.


End file.
